


Operation: Snowfall

by pinkoptics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, wintery goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: Charles has a mission. Help Erik experience life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]Operation: Snowfall 雪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846563) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> Well, here is my first official fic offering to the Cherik fandom. It’s fluff, but hopefully lovely fluff! This takes place post-XMFC in a canon divergent AU where Charles and Erik did not supremely mess up the beach divorce and everything worked out, more or less. Also, Charles did not lose his legs. Only because this fic would not have really worked otherwise. I imagine them slowly, but surely, building the school together.
> 
> This is dedicated to @bambimarri, who was so lovely as to welcome me into the Cherik fandom. I appreciate her kindness very much. I have absolutely no idea if this is the sort of fic she will enjoy but it’s dedicated to her all the same. Thank you bambimarri!
> 
> This is also dedicated to @thea-polis, whose Victorian AU sparked my muse into a frenzy. I have never written so much as I have the last few days and I feel that I genuinely owe it to her. Thanks Thea.

Sometimes Charles forgets.

He watches Erik watch the children as they tumble about in the newly fallen snow. Snow is not uncommon this time of year in Westchester, but the sheer amount they received overnight is decidedly unusual. It has blanketed the mansion’s grounds, almost knee deep, and there is enough of it to bring the county to a grinding halt. It is so entirely distracting that Charles cancels classes for the day. This news is received with the expected hoots and hollers and everyone races to find winter clothing.

Snowballs fly, snow angels appear, shrieks abound as they topple one another into snow drifts. Erik views it all with with his usual inscrutable, if slightly disapproving, expression. The only snowball that comes even remotely close to them receives such a glare that Sean actually collapses back on himself into the snow, apologies spilling off of his lips.

Charles almost says - _it’s just a bit of fun Erik_ \- but stops himself. If there is one thing he has learned about Erik in the short months that he has known him it is that frivolity has had little place in his life. He comes to the certain realization that Erik has never played in the snow. It pulls at his heart as so many other things have. He has learned quickly that any modicum of sympathy in these moments only earns him a curt dismissal and the withdrawal of Erik’s company for hours at a time. And yet, Charles always forgets and is always surprised at how many of life’s simple pleasures Erik has missed out on.

As though Erik can read Charles’ thoughts, instead of the other way around, Erik turns and retreats into the house. Charles lets out a breath he had not even realized he had been holding and his mind sets to work, as it always does, coming up with a plan.

*

Operation snowfall begins with Charles asking Erik if he would like to accompany him for an evening stroll around the grounds. This part is easy as Erik is always keen to escape the house, the children, the bizarre new obligations and relationships he finds himself a part of. This life has been an enormous adjustment for him and every single day Charles is grateful that Erik took the leap, that he stayed, that he keeps staying.

A hush has fallen over the grounds in a way that only newly fallen snow can yield. It has only been disturbed where the children played and once they pass that spot it is pristine. Gorgeous. Almost unearthly. The world has the unique glow that only comes about when the sky has enough cover that the moonlight reflects off both the snow and the clouds, illuminating everything as if by magic. Charles is quite certain he would not be surprised if woodland sprites flitted out of the trees.

Erik slips his gloved hand into Charles’ as they round the first bend. Charles cannot help the little thrill that races up his arm. They have been together almost as long as they have known each other, but still Erik is only even remotely affectionate when they are alone. So many of his walls have come down and yet there are still so many to go. He squeezes Erik’s hand gently, says nothing, and continues to enjoy the hush, the silence, the peace.

They walk that way for a long time, saying nothing, as Charles gently guides them here and there. He stops when they come to a small clearing. It is surrounded by lush evergreens, tall and thick, snow clinging to every branch in the most picturesque way imaginable. It is here that Charles chooses to stop. Still without a word he draws Erik down for a kiss. Their mouths are warm, steam curling up and away from them each time they part for breath. Reluctantly, Charles breaks the contact, humming contentedly under his breath, and only pulling away far enough that he can see Erik’s face.

It is Erik who speaks first, raising a suspicious eyebrow as he takes in Charles’ expression. “You’re up to something, aren’t you?”

“Who? Me?” Charles is all guile and innocence or, at the very least, tries to be.

“Yes. You.”

“What on earth could I be up to out here?”

“Knowing you, any number of things.” Erik pushes a lock of Charles’ hair off his forehead and for a moment Charles completely forgets what it is that he is supposed to be up to. He tilts his head again, meeting Erik’s lips once more. He cradles the nape of Erik’s neck and brushes a thumb along his strong jawline. Moments like this are too few and far between, where Erik is relaxed and loose and just Erik. He relishes in the contact for a few more moments before pulling away again.

“Well, perhaps I am up to something.”

Erik laughs. It’s a heady sound. A rare sound. Charles savours it, locks it away to be replayed again and again.

“Do you dare?” Charles raises a challenging eyebrow, pulling away further and gripping Erik’s hand, tugging him toward the far side of the small clearing. He can see the moment Erik capitulates, indulging Charles as he is wont to do, more and more each day that passes. Charles leads him through the trees and they come out at the top of a hill. Waiting for them there is a toboggan large enough to accommodate two grown men. Erik looks at the toboggan, then at Charles, then back at the toboggan and then back at Charles.

“Really?” he finally says, only slightly incredulous.

“It has been years since I’ve done this,” Charles replies. He always puts it back on himself. Erik is so much more likely to give in if he thinks it’s for Charles. “Please?” He gives Erik his best pout, the one Erik is all but guaranteed to kiss off of him. Charles is not disappointed. When they break apart, however, Erik is still eyeing the toboggan dubiously.

“Trust me,” Charles breathes and Erik does.

They climb aboard the toboggan, Charles in front and Erik behind him. Erik’s arms and legs curl around him, clutching at Charles slightly more tightly than strictly necessary. Charles turns so that he can see Erik. “This is hardly the most dangerous thing you’ve done, my friend.”

Erik narrows his eyes and glares, just slightly. “Hurtling down a hill on a piece of wood with nothing to stop you?”

“ _Children_  do this Erik.”

Erik’s brow only furrows deeper, but he doesn’t let go. “Shall we get this over with then?”

Charles elbows him. “Help me kick off?”

Erik gets the idea as soon as Charles starts to dig his heels into the deep snow. Between the two of them they set the toboggan in motion, tipping it over the apex of the hill, gathering momentum as gravity begins to pull at them. The snow is perfect, not too hard and not too soft, just pliable enough for the runners of the sled to bite into. The hill is also large enough and steep enough to get a half decent speed going. The adrenaline takes hold and Charles cannot help but laugh with delight. This had been for Erik, but surely that does not mean he cannot enjoy it himself. He had been honest when he had said he’d not done this for a good long while.

They hurtle toward the bottom, picking up speed, and Charles is aware that he might be laughing somewhat like a maniac, but he hardly cares, the opportunity to let go is just too delicious. They near the end when the sled catches on something, a rock, a root, it matters not because in an instant they are thrown off the toboggan. The snow makes for a mercifully soft landing, despite tumbling several feet before stopping.

Charles feels giddy. The snowfall, the moonlight, the magic, the toboggan, Erik. It’s almost too much. He laughs still, sitting up and wiping snow off of his face, his jacket, before peering over at Erik’s prone form. Erik is so still, for just a moment too long, that Charles genuinely believes he may have gotten hurt. But then, he pounces. Charles falls back into the snow. It’s cold, it’s wet, but he hardly cares, not with the solid warmth settled on top of him. Erik kisses him again. Slow. Deep. When they come up for air, Erik’s grin matches the giddiness that Charles himself is feeling. He hauls Charles up by his lapels and says, “Again.”

He’s up before Charles can even reply. He’s grasped the toboggan by the iron nails holding it together, floating it elegantly up to the top of the hill as he chases after it, only a few steps behind despite the deep snow.

Charles grins.

Operation snowfall has been an unmitigated success.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Snow Angels (Operation: Snowfall Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454786) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
